Memories On The Ice
by ElementistMagicAkua
Summary: Ichigo's class takes a trip to the local Ice Rink. There, memories he thought he left behind are awoken and a fire he thought dead is relight. No pairings, but IchiRuki if you squint a lot at the end. Feedback is much appreciated!


**Title:** Memories on the Ice

**Main Character:** Ichigo

**Pairing(s?): **None. IchiRuki if you squint at the end

**Rating:** K+

**Warning?:** Some foul language, but its barely there. Also some OOC on Ichi's part, i think.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine, it is property of Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo sighed as his class boarded the bus that would take them to Karakura ice rink. He hadn't been there for a few years, not since he had entered Junior High for that matter. He leaned one arm against the window and brooded, half listening to Rukia's chatter with Orihime and some of the other girls and Renji's boisterous laughter and Toushiro's scolding tone along with Rangiku's whining.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the rink and entered, most heading to rent skates while others headed into the rink to lace up on the benches provided. Ichigo glanced over to the old man renting the skates out and saw a sparkle in the aged blue eyes. The teen gave a slight smile back before heading towards the door that lead into the rink.

* * *

Rukia watched Ichigo with something akin to confusion and curiosity. She had seen the orange-haired teen glance over to the old man and smile slightly before it faded into his customary scowl. Sure Ichigo must have been here before, since he did live in Karakura, that must be it, right? She glanced over to Hitsugaya-taicho-whose left eyebrow was currently twitching spastically as the female employees gushed over how cute he was and Matsumoto only edged them on- deciding to keep her suspicions to herself.

How wrong she was.

* * *

It was a very little known fact that Ichigo had been a prodigy ice skater. Not even Tatsuki knew and it was taboo to speak of in the Kurosaki household. All of his trophies and medals were carefully packed away in a box in the attic as well as his old uniforms. Last Christmas Isshin had gotten them all new pairs of ice skates, claiming that their old ones would be dangerous to skate on when they went on a family bonding trip to the rink. The eldest Kurosaki sibling knew better though, the only reason for the new skates was because Goat-face wanted him to regain the happiness he had felt in skating, even after his mother's passing.

* * *

Ichigo set his duffle bag down with a small sigh. As soon as Yuzu heard that their class was going to the rink the next day, she had immediately gotten the duffle out of the hall closet and placed it on his desk. Ichigo unzipped the white bag with the red pattern on it and tried not to wince as he saw the contents.

Looking into the bag , he saw his old performance black skates as well as his new ones that his dad had gotten him along with a few Cd's that held practice music and some performances on them. There was also an empty water bottle as well as a notebook that probably had held routines, workouts and other nonsense written in it. There were other odds and ends such as wristbands and gloves as well as hand warmers and extra socks that certainly wouldn't fit him now. Sighing, he removed his new skates, careful not to let Rukia see into the bag as he set it on the ground.

* * *

Rukia frowned slightly as she saw Ichigo unzip the duffle and his eyes sadden a bit, customary scowl softening slightly. She wanted to ask what he was looking at before he sighed and brought out his skates and set the black and red duffle on the floor. '_I wonder what's in that bag to make Ichigo make that face' _she thought before getting distracted by Renji falling off the bench while struggling to put his skates on and Matsumoto whining about how she couldn't see past her assets to tie her shoes, leading to several boys trying to do it at once and Hitsugaya just sighing at the sight, moving past them to enter the rink.

* * *

Ichigo tugged off his shoes and slid on the black and red skates, lacing them up and standing to check that they fit right before putting his shoes back into the bag and zippering it up. He walked over to the door that led into the rink. Just before entering, Ichigo removed the red guards to protect the blades and tossed them over to Rukia, who caught them in surprise but placed them on top of his bag without question.

The feel of ice beneath his feet brought up memories as he glided around his struggling classmates and various others made him feel very nostalgic. Ichigo sped up a bit and slowed as he caught up with Toushiro who was surprisingly shaking and grabbing hold of the wall occasionally.

"Oi, why are you sucking at this? I figured you'd be a prodigy at this Toushiro. Ice is your element after all." Ichigo half teased, half stated to the shorter boy who glared, icy reiatsu not having much affect.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki." the white haired captain growled, using one of his best glares that unfortunately seemed to wash off Ichigo like oil and water as he clung to the side to regain his balance.

"Whatever, _Toushiro"_ the teen said with a nonchalant wave of his hand before speeding up and away from the ice-wielding prodigy.

Ichigo laughed to himself and broke off from the group that stayed close to the edge, moving closer to the middle where some were still falling occasionally, but they were doing much better than the majority of the people. He closed his eyes and glided softly, remembering when he was solo on this very ice. He felt a warm sensation in his gut, one that he hadn't felt for a few years. Returning to the edge, he paused at the door long enough to remove his jacket and toss it over to the bench.

* * *

Rukia watched Ichigo as she herself stepped onto the ice, feeling at home in the icy temperature because of her own Zanpakto, but not home at all on the icy surface, having to cling to the wall to stay standing. She watched as Ichigo glided over to Captain Hitsugaya and conversed with him briefly before taking off towards the middle of the rink, probably to avoid whatever earful the shorter male had been ready to give. Rukia opened her mouth to speak with Ichigo as he came over, but he didn't seem to notice her and only stood at the door long enough to remove his jacket before gliding back out onto the ice, now only in his jeans, turtleneck, scarf and skates (undergarments by default).

Sighing, she wobble-skated over to where Renji was faring a little better than she was.

* * *

Mizuro, who had a sore ankle but came anyway even though he wouldn't be able to skate, paused from texting, playing Tetris, or whatever it is he does, to look down at where the old man from the rentals was opening Ichigo's bag. As if he knew he was being watched, the old man looked up and smiled, mouthing "Its for Kurosaki-kun's own good." before walking away, a cd in hand and the bag appearing untouched. Mizuro shrugged and went back to his phone, his attention returning only when there was an announcement to clear the ice.

* * *

Ichigo glided back towards the center of the ice, turning around to skate backwards. Bracing his mind for what he was about to do, he stretched out his arms for balance and speed, counted down from five before tapping his right toe pick into the ice and launching himself into the air, tucking his arms into his chest as he spin once, twice, three and a half rotations, before landing on his left foot, bending his knee to absorb the impact and of landing a triple Lutz after so many years of not performing it except in his mind. His arms and right leg got into position instinctively spread out as he continued gliding backwards, unaware of the stares he was getting as he lowered his right leg and performed another triple Lutz, changing legs and raising his arms as he arched his back to a type of the (even though it was a traditional girl maneuver) layback spin.

Caught up in the familiar motions of performing, Ichigo missed the announcement to clear the ice. He did however hear the cheesy radio music stop and he promptly did so, straightening up from the spin and opening his eyes, (when had he closed them? He didn't remember) somehow not freaking out that everyone was now watching him from the stands, various emotions (mostly disbelief) across their faces.

* * *

The lights dimmed, performance lights coming on instead of the general lights and two spotlights struck him from opposite ends of the rink. Whispers flitted about the rink as he turned to face the area where the judges would be sitting for a competition. There sat the old man, smiling and aged blue eyes twinkling.

"Performing with his original work, Kurosaki Ichigo, you may now take the ice with 'Kawaranai Kotoba- Unchangeable World'." the voice of another worker rang out over the speakers and he closed his eyes again, moving from his straight position to a more relaxed one, letting his body take over as memories of performing this in the Japan Youth Figure Skating Competition surfaced.

_~xoxoxoxo~_

_Ichigo took a deep breath and a final drink of water from his water bottle before stepping out onto the ice, determined, yet gentle, expression across his face. He had placed third in the Short Program, having not enough speed for a triple toe loop and only enough for a double along with faltering slightly on his triple Lutz. Other than that, the performance went smoothly. _

_Gliding around the ice a few times as the announcer introduced him, Ichigo scanned the audience. He smiled at the sight of Goat-face getting smacked by Karin to probably shut up while Yuzu attempted to break it up. He spiraled into the center of the ice, facing the judges _

"_Next in the Japan Youth Figure Skating Competition , performing with his original work, Kurosaki Ichigo, you may now take the ice in the long program with 'Kawaranai Kotoba- Unchangeable World'." _

_The music started and his Long Program had begun._

_Ichigo started off simple, gliding gently around the ice, the sparkles on his black top sparkling in the spotlight that followed him as he started with a simple double toe loop and crisscrossed in an arc shape, bobbing his upper body slightly while prepping for a Lutz. He took long strides as he glided into a camel spin spiraling down into a quick sit spin before returning up, skating faster to gain speed for the climax of his performance, his double axel._

_Isshin Kurosaki watched amazed as his only son skated around the rink like Masaki did with him so many years ago. To him, every jump, stride, spin and step was perfect. As Ichigo headed into his Double Axel, Isshin held his breath. Ichigo had been practicing for weeks on this sole movement, making sure it was absolutely perfect. Succeeding here meant that he would have a chance at the Youth Olympics, and it would make Masaki proud to know that her son, who she taught to skate herself, became a competitor at the Youth Olympics._

_The music became strong and Ichigo launched himself forwards off of the outer edge of his right blade, Isshin sucking in a breath as he watched his son spin once, twice and land safely on the back outer edge of his left blade. Isshin let out the breath he had been holding and cheered along with the crowd. Many hadn't expected him to land it, being the age he was and the difficulty of the jump._

_The rest of the program went flawlessly, Ichigo going into a combination spin, gradually slowing as he rose up from the sit spin to hold an arm above his head slightly slanted, as if he was reaching for someone while the other hand seemed to continue the slat the raised one started. He had one skate pointed behind him as he closed his eyes as the music faded, eyes closed and the ghost of a smile on his face._

_~xoxoxoxo~_

The audience cheered in both his memory and in reality. Ichigo opened his eyes, scarf still fluttering slightly behind him. He hadn't felt this feeling in a long time as he stepped out of his position and bowed, skating around a bit and bowing again.

* * *

Tatsuki had a face of disbelief. There was no way that Kurosaki Ichigo, who had been the crybaby at the dojo, was that fucking flexible. She made a note to beat the truth out of him later.

Keigo was wailing that Ichigo didn't like him anymore because he never told him about this to which Mizuro(who had gotten the whole thing on his camera) sighed .

Chad gave Ichi the thumbs up, supporting Ichigo in his own way and simultaneously promising to protect his dignity when it got over that Ichigo Kurosaki was an ice skater.

Many of the others, including Rukia had an expression of shock on their face even as they applauded. They never expected Ichigo, who always had the expression that everything was pissing him off, to be so relaxed and show so much emotion in the skating.

Rukia opened the bag and pulled out a small wooden case, opening it to reveal a gold medal on a blue satin band with the words _"Japan Youth Figure Skating Competition -First Place"_

"You're gonna pay for not telling us earlier Kurosaki Ichigo." She whispered, running her finger over the metal before closing the box and placing it back in the bag, looking back out to a still smiling and waving Ichigo.

* * *

A/N: Ok, second Bleach fic, I dont think it turned out that bad. Also, I dont think there is such a thing as the Japan Youth Figure Skating Competition or Junior Olympics. Bugger off if you wanna complain.

Also, 'Kawaranai Kotoba- Unchangeable World' is an actual song by Ichi's VA look it up on Youtube

Flames will be directed to roasting marshmallows and making s'mores

Feedback is much appricated please and thank you~


End file.
